


on the line

by becuille



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tfw when you wanna move out of your lads pad and in with your bf and gf but dont know how to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becuille/pseuds/becuille
Summary: Ryan’s been away in New York for two weeks and he’s hated every second of it.He doesn’t want to seem ungrateful, since he’s over there for work, all expenses paid. Ryan's been attending meetings and pitches and meeting with producers and whatnot, stuff Shane would rather not do if he had the choice, but he’s hated it.Sure, the food’s pretty great, Ryan could eat New York pizza until it comes out of his ears. And he guesses the views are stellar, so he's had the chance to flex his photography muscles in his downtime; NY architecture is way more photogenic than LA skyscrapers and white brick. Plus, he secured loads of projects down and finalised important shit, like he was supposed to on this trip. But being away from Sara and Shane, and even their little orange furball has been miserable.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Sara Rubin, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	on the line

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here writing rpf in the year of our lord 2020 I cannot believe.

Ryan’s been away in New York for two weeks and he’s hated every second of it. 

He doesn’t want to seem ungrateful, since he’s over there for work, all expenses paid. Ryan's been attending meetings and pitches and meeting with producers and whatnot, stuff Shane would rather not do if he had the choice, but he’s hated it. 

Sure, the food’s pretty great, Ryan could eat New York pizza until it comes out of his ears. And he guesses the views are stellar, so he's had the chance to flex his photography muscles in his downtime; NY architecture is way more photogenic than LA skyscrapers and white brick. Plus, he secured loads of projects down and finalised important shit, like he was supposed to on this trip. But being away from Sara and Shane, and even their little orange furball has been miserable. He feels like he’s been having withdrawals, and he hates that he’s become this needy almost as much as missing them, they’ve become almost inseparable since they embarked on this Thing they’re doing. And the constant east coast rain hasn’t helped his sour mood. 

But heading back to the airport, even a little intermittent snow can’t dampen his delight at heading back to California, back to sanity and sunshine, away from public transport and the biting cold. His mood gets even better as the plane touches down at 10am PST, when he should be tired from the red-eye flight. He gets in a taxi with his hold-all and sends a ‘_Home sweet home!_’ text to both Shane and Sara along with a snap of the sweet LA sky, then asks the driver to take him to the gym, the one he joined not really because of the sauna (although he pretends he did) but because of its proximity to Shane and Sara’s apartment. 

Sara replies ‘_Can’t wait to see uuu. Hurry home~_’, and that does something strange to Ryan’s stomach. He lets them know he’s heading to the gym then coming right over. You know, because he needs an excuse to be over there before he goes to his own house. He can’t show how much he can’t wait to see them, of course. 

Ryan finishes his full hour-long routine at the gym, because although he’s eager to get over to their apartment, he’s still a dedicated gym rat, and sends over a quick message to their group chat to tell them he’s done and he’ll be over in ten.

Sara sends back a red, panting emoji in thirty seconds flat, ever the master of the double entendre, followed shortly by Shane’s ‘_Gotta get them gains, my dude. Did I get that right??_’ Ryan’s a little proud he did in fact get it right.

Ryan tries the door when he gets there and finds it open for him. He toes off his sneakers and places them neatly next to Shane’s giant ones along with his large carry on bag, and Obi runs the length of him along Ryan’s leg affectionately in greeting.

“Hey, little man,” Ryan says to the cat. “Don’t get too close, I forgot my Benadryl.” Obi’s gotten used to Ryan now he’s been coming over every weekend. And every Monday. And Friday. And when they go out for dinner, which is usually more than once. Or the movies. Or drinks after work. 

Ryan put himself forward for the NY trip to remind himself that he can function on his own without his two best friends slash occasional bed buddies. An experiment in independence which, while successful, was misery.

Shane’s got something folky playing on vinyl. If Ryan stops to listen to the lyrics, they’re usually disturbingly depressing and they make him want to text his parents to thank them for not raising him in the Midwest. Shane’s humming along cheerily from the kitchen, as if the song _isn’t_ about a divorce so terrible that it makes the singer want to walk into the woods and be eaten by wolves. He really is an LA hipster stereotype, even if Ryan’s pretty sure he was like this before he moved here. 

Ryan can hear the sizzle of bacon frying behind Shane, and there’s the waffle maker out on the countertop. It smells so good Ryan’s stomach grumbles. It’s weirdly domesticated that they know by now how hungry he is when he comes over after working out and have it ready for him right on time.

Sara greets Ryan with a bright smile and a cheerful “Hey!” when she spots him. “The wanderer returns!” Shane waves drowsily behind her. She reaches for the Aeropress out of the cupboard up on her tiptoes. Sara’s just as bad as Shane, they egg each other on with their hipsterness. But the coffee she makes him whenever he comes over is so good he’s willing to overlook it. 

“Hey, smells amazing.” Then when he spots only one plate on the counter, “You guys eaten already?”

“Yeah,” Shane says, sharing a guilty glance with Sara. “We’ve been up a while. Weren’t sure what time you’d get here.”

“Aww, you missed me that much, buddy? You’re a sap, Madej.”

“Two weeks isn’t long enough to miss the mess you always bring. You know I schedule my cleaning around when Storm Ryan comes to stay. Look at how clutter-free these floors are now.”

“I’m hurt. You missed me at least didn’t you, Obi? Yes you did,” Ryan answers for the cat.

Ryan scratches under his chin, and he chirps happily. Ryan never anticipated being able to get along with a feline, but he has to admit it’s an ego boost to earn a cat’s prickly sort of love.

Sara’s got his coffee and brings it over to him on the couch in his huge Vandeley Industries mug. It became Ryan’s Designated Mug after Ryan stayed over one weekend when Shane got sick and they watched Seinfeld back to back on the couch for at least 14 hours. Most of those hours were spent with Shane sprawled across the sofa, his head in Sara’s lap while she scratched his scalp. His long legs stretched out across Ryan, nudging him with his feet to hint at him to rub them. The only times Ryan could extricate himself from the spindly limbs was to get up and make them all hot chocolates, Ryan’s own in the giant mug because he can put the most whipped cream on. Shane’s moaning self-pity aside, it was one of the best days of his adult life. 

“You know if you steal my cat’s affections, I’ll have to kill you,” she warns. Ryan brings his coffee to his mouth and breathes in the steam, and takes a little sip. It’s so, so good. He suddenly doesn’t know why he ever went away? He missed out on so many of Sara’s coffees, two weeks suddenly seems a ridiculous length of time to have been gone. He mentally counts how many coffees that could’ve been, how many late nights they could’ve watched foreign films, how many times Ryan could’ve pretended it was too late to drive back home because his night vision has gotten bad, so he can stay over, again.

“Oh my god, I could kiss you.”

She doesn’t wait for Ryan to do it and takes it upon herself to kiss him first. She tastes good, tangy and sweet like she’s just been drinking La Croix, maybe, her lips so smooth and warm. She opens her mouth straight away and lets him taste for just a second before pulling away, looking pleased with herself. 

“Missed you,” she whispers. 

Shane’s behind her then, one hand circling around her waist, not possessive, because Shane really isn’t, but comfortable because Sara is his. The other hand reaches over to pass Ryan his breakfast, waffles and eggs and bacon. Ryan’s eyes light up and he takes it eagerly with both hands.

“Where’s mine then?” Shane says expectantly.

“I highly doubt you could multitask to make this yourself. My kisses have to be earned. Thanks, Sara, this looks amazing.”

“Welcome.”

“Excuse me, I contributed,” Shane whines.

“Yeah, no shit,” Ryan says, smirking at the artwork Shane added to his food, a smiley face made of blueberries and syrup. 

They join him on the couch and watch him eat in silence, but he’s too hungry to be self-conscious. He clears his plates then finishes off his ridiculously large coffee with an appreciative sigh and cradles the still-warm mug in his hands. Ryan doesn’t want to break the weird tension they’re all under, but he’s still sweaty from earlier, and his body is itching to get his gym clothes off and wash the flight off him. He clears his throat.

“I’m just gonna take a shower, that alright?”

“Mm,” Sara says, thoughtful. “Showers are overrated, right, honey?”

“I concur,” Shane says. Sara’s perched on Shane’s lap, he has one arm around her still, the other’s been rubbing little patterns in Ryan’s leg through his sweatpants. “Save the planet, and whatnot. We can all be economical. Later.”

Ryan gets the hint just in time to put his mug on the coffee table, when Sara springs up and pulls him off the couch by both hands and leads him to the bedroom. The thought that they’ve been waiting for him, both wanting this, short-circuits his brain for a second. Ryan lets himself be pulled wherever Sara wants to take him, while Shane follows behind him and closes the door. Their bed is still unmade and the sheets rumpled where they slept in it last night. Where Shane probably fucked her in it last night. Maybe even this morning, he thinks, if Ryan had kept them waiting too long.

Sara kneels on the bed and crawls to the head of it, Ryan follows her. She pulls off her t-shirt, wasting no time, and Ryan’s gaze drops to the flushed pink of her nipples and milky pale skin bared to him. For him. She lies down, curls spread on the pillow, to lift her hips up and shimmy her shorts down. She’s not wearing anything underneath, and Ryan’s dick throbs in his sweats.

“Oh my god, Sara,” Ryan says uselessly, spellbound.

“She’s been missing you all this time, buddy,” Shane says softly. The foot of the bed dips under his weight as he joins them, sitting down beside Ryan. He turns his head to look at Shane, and it’s so obvious he’s hard under his pyjama pants. The thick length of him is clearly visible it makes his mouth run dry. Ryan whines, so pathetically turned on already. “I had to pick up the slack.”

“Jesus Christ, dude.”

Ryan has an active imagination as it is. He doesn’t need any help to imagine how Shane’s been fucking Sara while he’s been gone. Maybe he’s had to fuck her harder to make up for what she’s been missing. Maybe she’s said Ryan’s name while she was underneath him. Maybe Shane did too.

Sara parts her legs and spreads herself open for him with two fingers. She’s so wet, the sheen of it spreading down her thighs catches his eye, then he can’t pull his gaze away from it. She rubs a finger down to her opening, then holds it out in offering for him. Ryan is so hard he can barely think, only comprehending what’s happening enough to take her finger into his mouth and suck on it gently.

The familiar, sweet taste of her wetness rolls across his tongue. But it’s not just that, it’s bitter and musky, because Shane’s already come inside her today, he realises.

“Holy shit. Oh my god. I’m going to die. You guys are going to kill me. This is it I’m fucking dead-”

Shane cuts him off from rambling by kissing him. Shane’s a great kisser, but domineering on the best of days, Ryan’s always seen it as a challenge. He likes vying for power with him over who’s going to have the upper hand when they make out, like they’re fighting instead of kissing. But today Shane’s just downright possessed. He controls it from the offset, forcing Ryan’s lips apart with his tongue and pushing inside, while he digs long fingers into Ryan’s bare bicep. When Ryan tries to lean up and gain back some power, Shane holds Ryan still by grabbing onto the nape of the neck, like Ryan’s a naughty puppy he has to get under control. When Ryan wrestles out of it, Shane pushes him down onto his back, and he lands next to Sara with an oof. Shane follows him down, pinning him to the mattress by both his shoulders, and carries on kissing him, sloppy and dirty and perfect.

The logical part of his brain, although Shane (and Sara, when she has her moment) insists Ryan doesn’t possess one, knows that in reality he could overpower Shane without too much difficulty. If he really wanted to get out of his grip he could, and he could probably flip the situation so that it’s Shane pinned down with Ryan over him, and Shane couldn’t do anything about it. But Ryan’s lizard brain, the part that when Shane is around makes a more frequent appearance, just chants _big_ and _tall_ and _take me_. So he lies there and takes Shane’s kisses, like he’s making up for weeks of missed opportunities.

“Take your clothes off,” Shane says when he finally seems to have had enough and relinquishes his hold on him.

“Take them off yourself,” Ryan returns, petulant. He stares up at Shane, although his resolve is already wavering just from being kissed. Shane’s hair is getting long, and it tickles and sticks to Ryan’s face as he hovers over him. Ryan huffs to blow it out of his eyes to give Shane a better glare.

They could argue, and Ryan would probably win out of blind stubbornness; once Shane tells him to do something, his mind is set against doing it. But Sara cuts their little staring contest short.

“Jeez, just do it, Shane,” Sara says, ever the voice of reason.

Ryan leans up so Sara can pull at his tank top, while Shane gives in and pulls off his sweatpants and boxers together in one go. He’s still sweaty, and they stick a little to his skin on the way down, but they don’t seem to mind.

Then in a blur Sara’s straddling his stomach, leaning back to line up his erection, and sinking herself down onto him without any warning. Once he’s all the way inside her, she cranes her neck to kiss Shane, while Shane’s fingers run down her stomach absentmindedly, tracing around where Ryan’s inside her, as if he can feel him in her belly.

She’s lithe and full of energy and rides Ryan fast and hard. He brings his hands up to hold onto her slim waist, not to guide the pace, she doesn’t need his help, but just to hold onto something.

Shane’s hand starts moving fast on her clit just how she likes it, and she goes even tighter on him, which seems impossible. She comes ridiculously fast with a breathy little scream, like she’d been wound up tight all morning, then collapses onto Ryan’s chest. Her hair smells so good, like the coconut shampoo Ryan likes to steal when he stays over, and she nuzzles into his neck, panting. She only needs a few seconds before she carries on fucking herself on him, the pace still brutal. From this position she rolls her hips to grind her clit on him as she goes, and it’s so hot and so much Ryan can hardly bear it. She fucks him so well he’s not sure how he got to deserve this.

“How does he feel, Sara?” Shane asks. Over her shoulder, Ryan can see that he’s taken his clothes off now too, and he’s sliding his hard dick lazily against her ass. 

“So good. God, he feels amazing. You wanna go next?” Sara says, panting a little. “I know you’ve missed him even more than me.”

Ryan’s heart thunders in his chest, and he has to squint his eyes shut or its too much. Every inch of Sara sprawled up against him, Shane rutting himself slowly against her like he couldn’t wait any longer to get himself off, Shane’s warm gaze on him.

“My god, please,” Shane says. Then when Sara’s getting erratic and her fingers have come around to help get herself off too, he whispers, “Ry, look.” Ryan opens his eyes. Shane strokes through Sara’s curls and holds them out of her face for her so Ryan can see her when she comes again, shuddering and seizing up against him, then going limp. 

They lie there for a moment, Sara catching her breath, Ryan still panting, while Shane rubs her forehead soothingly while she comes down from it. When she comes back to earth, Shane helps her up, and Ryan winces as she pulls off him.

Shane tucks a blanket around her and she smiles blissfully. She picks up her glasses from the bedside table to watch them both, now through sleepy eyes. Then Shane reaches to the nightstand and launches a bottle of lube at Ryan, it hits his chest with a thunk.

“Alright, my turn to be a pillow princess now, hotshot.”

Ryan laughs, surprised.

“Oh, so my special treatment is over now, is it?” he teases.

“Uh huh. You gotta do some work, for once.”

Shane belly flops onto the bed between him and Sara, then pushes his ass up in the air like he’s god’s gift to mankind. Sara cackles and gives him a playful slap on the ass. Ryan pulls himself up off the bed and just takes in the situation he’s in for a second. Shane’s letting him do what he wants with him. He can’t believe they both trust him to let him do this. They both want him as much as he wants them. If he overthinks it for too long he can barely breathe.

Only just audible with his face in the pillow, Shane says, “Growing old here, buddy.” 

“Right, yeah,” Ryan says lamely. He’s just struck with so many possibilities of what he can do. He’s spent every night alone in his New York hotel wishing he was here in Shane and Sara’s bed, but now he’s here his brain has frozen.

“You need a hand, Ry?” Sara offers, and he thanks god for her at that moment.

“Yeah, please.”

Sara leans up, takes the lube from Ryan’s shaky hands and uncaps it for him. She squeezes some onto Ryan’s fingers then some onto her own, and pushes two fingers easily inside Shane. He moans breathily in response, and Ryan spreads the lube over his cock, still shiny with Sara’s wetness, and jerks himself in his hand a couple of times.

“He’s already ready for you, Ryan. We had some time this morning.” Sara looks proud of herself at that statement.

And good lord that’s too much for him. Imagining Shane not being able to wait for him any longer, wanting him so badly he has to get Sara to fuck him open herself with her fingers. Ryan can’t hang on any longer. As soon as Sara takes her fingers out, Ryan’s pushing himself inside Shane, as slow as his self-restraint can manage so he can savour the moment.

He says Ryan’s name in a voice deeper than normal once Ryan’s fully seated inside him. He decides he’s never going away anywhere again. He wouldn’t leave this, even for Disneyland. He’ll have to get them both a pass, he thinks absently, he couldn’t even go there without them. He’s really, truly smitten.

Shane wriggles his hips from side to side and Sara laughs at his impatience, so Ryan lets go of his restraint, grabs onto him by his narrow hips, and really fucks him, hard and good. 

While he fucks Shane, over the sound of his blood thrumming in his ears he hears Sara gasp beside him. Ryan can see her touching herself again under the bedsheet, like she can’t help herself. She’s watching the place where he and Shane are joined and where Ryan is pumping in and out of him, mesmerised. She curls a hand around the base of Ryan’s cock while he fucks him, so he’s enveloped all the way even when he pulls out to fuck back inside again. Then Sara’s teasing Shane’s ass with one of her fingers, and Shane presses his face further into the pillow to let out a long groan when she pushes hard enough to get a finger in alongside Ryan.

Shane’s hand on his own cock is moving faster and faster at an erratic pace, while his hips push back over and over to meet Ryan halfway. Ryan’s fucking him almost punishingly hard, like he’s blaming Shane for making him get so attached, when this doesn’t normally happen to him. Sara might have came again at some point, but Ryan can’t concentrate on anything else but the tight, wet heat of Shane around him. Ryan’s thighs slap against the back of Shane’s and he pulls him back harder onto his cock, then without warning Shane’s coming over his own fist and the bedsheets and moaning low and loud. 

_Ha!_ Ryan’s competitive brain says. _I win!_ But he resists saying it out loud. Now he can relax and concentrate on how tight Shane feels as he clenches again and again through his orgasm. Sara’s clever hands run over the ridges of Ryan’s abs and stroke his balls, while she sucks and licks a spot over his jugular until it must leave a mark. Shane’s panting and saying, “Please Ryan, come inside me. Do it, fuck.”

It doesn’t take him much longer and he actually does what he’s told. He sprawls himself down the length of Shane’s back and presses a kiss into his spine, then comes seated deep inside him. Sara’s stroking his hair, telling him how good he is, how much they’ve missed him, and he’s at home. He never wants to leave from here. 

But needs must. Shane shifts uncomfortably; he’s crushed with Ryan’s weight on his back, and then Sara’s weight on Ryan’s as she clings onto him. He groans when his movement makes Ryan’s soft cock move inside him while he’s still raw and sensitive. 

“Hey, Ry, buddy, can you..?”

“Ugh. Yeah, sorry. I could’ve stayed here forever.”

Sara plants a kiss on his cheek then leans up off him so he can reluctantly pull himself out of Shane. Shane grimaces when he does, then Ryan nearly has to look away as his come starts to trickle out of him and down his thighs. It’s obscene and so hot and too soon. He flops down in the middle of them, and the bed had never felt comfier. Why would he ever want to leave this bed? There exists no better bed in the world, he’s sure. 

Sara yanks a blanket from under their asses to pull up over their shoulders, then drapes her arms and legs around Ryan like a little jetpack. 

“Honey, Ryan’s gift is on your side,” Sara says. 

Shane looks so comfortable and blissed out that Ryan almost feels bad when he extricates himself from them to reach for Ryan’s present in the nightstand. He definitely feels bad that he forgot to get them a fridge magnet from his work trip if they got him something. 

“Huh?” Ryan says uselessly when Shane presents him with a small box with a blue ribbon. It’s wrapped neatly in dinosaur paper that says _Happy 5th Birthday!_ He doesn’t know how he ended up with these two weirdos. 

Shane’s managed to sit himself upright now, a little gingerly, and crosses his legs while he watches Ryan open it while Sara rests her head on his chest.

Inside there’s a silver key with a Stitch key cover on. Ryan blinks at it. 

Sara seems nonplussed about handing over a key to their apartment. She might have even fallen asleep on him, like allowing him open access to their life is nothing. Shane looks a little nervous though and picks at the edges of his fingernails. 

“You can have as much of the spare room as you want. But in here we cleared out a couple of drawers and some wardrobe space. You know, for clothes. If you want.” 

Ryan blinks again, looking from the key, to Shane, to their closet, then down at Sara on his chest. “Turns out we had a lot of your hoodies and stuff lying around anyway because Sara is a dirty thief, but they’ve got a place now. But you can have, like, as much as you want.”

“I don’t own that many clothes, dude.”

“He doesn’t mean just clothes, you doofus,” Sara says sleepily. And, oh, Ryan gets it now. 

That niggling anxiety that he’s had while this Thing has been still shiny and new. The do-they-don’t-they like me as much as I like them conundrum. The worry that he’s way more attached to their nice, expensive bed sheets, and their home cooked meals, and even their damn cat than they are to him. He has nothing to worry about. He sighs and relaxes back into the pillow. “You can have as much of us as you want.” Sara kisses him sweetly, then leans over to oblige Shane the same. Shane passes the parcel back to him, drawing Ryan’s lips into his mouth and nibbling possessively, then pulling away to curl into him. Sounding half asleep, Sara mumbles, “Welcome home, Ry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I turned 23 and suddenly I can't write, gross dirty smut anymore and I'm writing this instead. I have a toothache.
> 
> Anyways, follow me on [tumblr](http://voltairesdick.tumblr.com/)


End file.
